


Strange and weird

by Hotgitay



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: James gets adjusted to Jonathan’s  company





	Strange and weird

“You’re not too bad Lee”James said to his new partner 

“You are a very strange and weird man but we’ve become quite good friends”Johnathan had said to him 

“I’ll take it”James laughed at the backhanded compliment 

“What’s so funny?”Johnathan asked him 

“You’ve grown on me”James wrapped an arm around him

“Could get used to you and that cousin of yours Gerald”Johnathan grinned


End file.
